


12 вещей, которые я помню о Санни Стилгрейве

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Translated for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova





	12 вещей, которые я помню о Санни Стилгрейве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Life With You, 12 Things I Remember About Sonny Steelgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448709) by [Natashasolten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten). 



> Translated for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020

1\. Тот белый смокинг...  
ты купил его  
потому что я сказал  
что он мне нравится

2\. Высокое пламя свечей  
делающее твои глаза золотыми  
когда Кот пойман  
на тугую проволоку  
у тебя в руках

3\. То, как ты  
поцеловал ее  
встретив взглядом  
мой взгляд

4\. Твои слова  
что ты больше никогда не хочешь  
думать обо мне  
снова

5\. Быстрый взгляд  
полный боли  
потрясенное лицо  
и стол, переворачивающийся  
на меня

6\. Красота  
осеннего утра  
без сна  
погоня за тобой сквозь туман  
по дороге вдоль поля для гольфа

7\. Драка  
на сцене  
твои быстрые удары  
обездвиживающие меня  
делающие меня  
твоим

8\. Ночь в старом  
кинотеатре  
влага  
твоих губ  
на бутылке  
из которой мы пили

9\. Падение на колени  
твой сдавленный голос  
вспоминающий  
Марию

10\. Как откровенное  
признание  
«Ночи...»  
в музыкальном автомате

11\. Моя неспособность перестать  
восхищаться  
твоим огнем  
что горит ярче

12\. Твои слова  
что ты  
любил  
меня.


End file.
